My Fair Penny
by immortalbeloved13
Summary: Sheldon's problems begin when he offers to pay for Penny's voice lessons
1. Chapter 1

My Fair Penny

Chapter One: "I've come for lessons, I 'ave!"

Sheldon could remember the exact moment he'd gotten himself into this mess. It had been the first time he'd heard Penny singing. Well, the term "singing" would have to be used in its loosest sense, but, yes, it had been that exact moment that his nightmare had begun.

Unbeknownst to Leonard, Sheldon had offered to pay for singing lessons for Penny that very night. Leonard was operating under the impression that Penny was the party being deceived in Sheldon's brilliant "Poor drug addicted cousin Leopold" lie, but it was really Leonard who had been left in the dark:

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny."

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny."

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny."

She had opened the door and been surprised when he had requested entrance. Nonetheless, she had let him in.

Sheldon shuffled nervously on his feet, his eyes locked to some spot on the floor. After a moment, he took a deep breath and looked up into Penny's curious face.

"Penny."

"Yeah?"

"At the risk of my physical well-being in the face of your potential wrath, I am going to be honest with you. Don't perform in that showcase tonight. You can't sing."

Penny's mouth dropped open and her eyes flashed angrily.

"What?!"

Sheldon wondered how she could possibly have not heard him given their close proximity, but he repeated himself for the sake of clarity.

"You can't--"

She cut him off with a raised hand and a loud "SHH!"

Sheldon quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Penny folded her arms, a thoughtful frown on her face. Finally, she sighed and relaxed her defensive posture.

"Well, I guess at least you told me before I made an ass out of myself in front of an audience."

She smiled at him weakly and then burst into tears.

Sheldon just stared at her awkwardly for a few moments and then patted her shoulder.

"There, there."

Penny began to cry harder and threw her arms around him.

Sheldon stood straight as a board, patiently waiting for this episode to subside.

After a while, her tears were reduced to sniffling and her breathing calmed. She maintained her position however.

"What am I going to do? How can I want to make it big in musical theatre when I can't even sing?"

A moment passed before he realized her question wasn't rhetorical. "Well, you could always take some voice lessons."

Penny finally released her hold on him and stepped back.

"I can't afford lessons, Sheldon. I'm barely making end's meet as it is," she said, plopping herself down on the couch.

Sheldon took a seat next to her and surprised himself by taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. He would ponder over the origins of that particular gesture later, but for now he said "I can."

"You can, what?"

"I can afford them Penny."

She began to shake her head in embarrassed protest.

"No, Sheldon honey, that'd be asking way too much of you."

"Not at all. I have the available funds. In addition, they offer such classes at CalTech and I would receive a substantial discount if I wished to enroll. I will sign up and you will go in my place. It's very simple, really."

"Sheldon, I can't ask you to pay for my lessons."

"You are not asking, I am offering. I have been researching the different functions of a friendship paradigm, and it has come to my attention that when one sees a friend in need, it is a non-optional social convention to come to his or her aid. You require voice lessons if you ever want your career to advance and I am fulfilling my role in our paradigm by providing them for you."

Penny was crying again. This time she was smiling through her tears. She threw her arms around him once more and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Sheldon, thank you. I swear I'll pay you back."

"I know you will, Penny."

The two of them then concocted the lie they fed to Leonard and Penny pretended to go to her showcase.

Sheldon had thought that everything was going swimmingly. Penny attended her lessons regularly and was making great progress. Occasionally, she would sing for Sheldon when they had a moment alone. Her voice was becoming surprisingly lilting and melodic.

Sheldon had been the first person Penny had called when she landed the role of Eliza Doolittle in a one-night-only showcase of "My Fair Lady." Sheldon had felt an unfamiliar warm sensation in his chest when she had told him the news. He wrote it off as indigestion and told her how very pleased he was.

Then disaster struck. It was the night of the showcase, and Penny had come scrambling into the boys' apartment, looking frantic.

"Sheldon, I need your help!"

He looked up from his work to ask what was the matter but the words died in his throat. Penny looked lovely. Her hair was arranged in loose curls and she had on a simple dress, presumably so changing into her costume at the theater would go more smoothly.

"Sheldon?" she pleaded.

He snapped out of his reverie.

"What is it Penny?"

"Will you please, please, please, please, please play Professor Higgins tonight?"

Sheldon's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry Penny, but I did not understand your question."

She wrung her hands and tried to take a calming breath.

"The guy who was supposed to play Henry Higgins had to drop out suddenly because of a family emergency. He has no understudy, and unless we can find someone to fill the role, we'll have to cancel the show. I told the director that you'd been running lines with me and that you knew the story and the music inside and out and he said you're our only chance right now. Please Sheldon, please come. This is my big chance; I just know it."

As he looked into Penny's pleading, hopeful eyes, Sheldon felt that curious warm sensation in his chest again. He nodded curtly and Penny threw her arms around his neck in grateful relief.

A very surprised Leonard had driven them to the theater and then gone to find a seat in the audience with Howard and Raj.

It was five minutes to show time and Sheldon stood backstage, inwardly cursing his susceptibility to the pleading eyes of his pretty neighbor.

"Damn, damn, damn," he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****"I Could've Danced All Night"**

A/N: From here on out (and it has happened already too, to an extent!) Sheldon's gonna be heading to a place that is OOC. I'd like to think that he's growing.

Thanks to everyone for their support and lovely reviews! I really appreciate it!

I own nothing, sadly.

. . .

The curtain went up and the overture began to play. Penny was shaking with nerves. This could be her big break. She took a deep calming breath, telling herself that what would be, would be.

Sheldon was already onstage. She had to admit, she was worried. Sure, he knew his part (he had run lines with her time and again), but she was unsure how he would react to singing in front of a large crowd. She just hoped he managed to keep his eye twitches to a minimum.

Her cue came, and she got a firm grip on her basket of violets and marched out onto the stage. Penny's concerns would have to take a back seat. For now, she was only supposed to be Eliza.

. . .

Sheldon was having a difficult time of controlling his facial tics. Although it was a Herculean effort, he kept picturing Penny's shining, happy face when he had agreed to act with her tonight. For reasons his otherwise brilliant mind could not comprehend, he found that thinking of her gave him the strength and courage to enunciate his lines clearly and, when he began to break out into "Why Can't the English," the ability to carry the tune well and keep the melody.

As the song progressed, Sheldon found to his astonishment that he was enjoying himself. When he reached the portion of lyrics that were to touch upon the derelict condition of Eliza Doolittle, he turned to face Penny.

Her costume was ragged and patched. Her face had been smudged. Her hair had been thrown up into what Sheldon could only describe as a mess. But, when their eyes met, hers were shining. He had been getting much better recently at interpreting her looks, but he could not decide if it was pride or simply the adrenaline rush that was making her eyes gleam.

Sheldon struggled to contain the now all too familiar burst of warmth that he felt spreading through his chest. He channeled the confusing influx of emotion into the snark he would have to exhibit as Professor Higgins. The rest of the scene passed swimmingly. He very much enjoyed the sparring between his character and Penny's. To his extreme puzzlement, however, the warmth in his chest did not diminish. As he moved to the backstage area to make way for Penny's opening number, he made a mental note to schedule an EKG at the first possible opportunity.

. . .

The heart palpitations began when Penny started singing "Wouldn't it be Loverly." He couldn't help noticing the similarities between Penny's and Eliza's situations. They were both caught in a struggle to keep their lodgings and were looking for someone to take care of them. Sheldon could only assume that the man " 'oo would tayke good care" of Penny or Eliza would have to do so both financially and emotionally. He noticed how quickly his heart was beating only when it crossed his mind that, in his own way, he had been taking care of Penny. It was at that moment that he began to suspect that perhaps there was something else at work in his friendship with her. He had no whiteboard with him though, and so any attempts to reason through his conundrum would have to wait for later. Right now, he had to go play professor to Penny's Eliza.

. . .

Penny couldn't believe how well things were going. Her performances thus far had gotten some pretty enthusiastic applause and the audience really seemed to enjoy the dynamic between her and Sheldon.

She felt funny though. Especially when she was sharing a scene with Sheldon. Their eyes would lock, and suddenly she'd feel butterflies. She kept trying to write it off as adrenaline, but she didn't quite manage to convince herself.

When he had first looked at her earlier, she had felt her heart glowing with pride. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the man of a thousand quirks, the man who stuck to his schedule with a near religious fervor, the man who let very few people into his life in any kind of meaningful way, was singing to her in front of a large number of people he didn't know, in addition to being dressed up like a Victorian professor. And he was doing it for her. She blushed again just thinking about it, as she had earlier.

Now, she was going to dance with him. They were going to sing "The Rain in Spain" and they were going to dance together.

She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest in the moments leading up to when he had to put his arms around her.

He did so with a lovely flourish and Penny's heart stayed right where it was supposed to be. Her stomach was doing flips now though. His hand was warm in hers and the arm he had snaked around her waist felt firm and strong. He clearly had no idea how to really waltz, but he led her around with the confidence of the man he was playing. She felt giddy and lightheaded. She looked up into his face, laughing as Eliza was expected to, and her breath nearly failed her.

Sheldon's eyes were crinkled in a gentle, genuine smile as he twirled her around. She had never seen him look at her that way, like she was the only woman in the world. Like that smile was just for her. She knew a real pang of regret when the time came for him to let her go.

As she moved into "I Could've Danced All Night," Penny found herself really meaning the words that she was singing. Her mind kept returning to Sheldon's beautiful smile. She just couldn't get over how handsome he had looked at that moment. As the final note soared from her throat, she knew that there had to be something more to her friendship with the enigmatic man from across the hall


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their very lovely support! Your kind words and constructive input really gives me that extra boost I need to keep going!

I own nothing that is BBT or My Fair Lady, much to my chagrin.

I'd also like to let you all know that I am planning a sequel to this fic, where the relationship will develop further. We've got a bit more story to go here first though!

**Chapter Three****: Intermission**

Sheldon now had jealousy to throw into the curious mix of unexpected and sudden emotions that he was feeling tonight. It happened during the "Ascot Opening Day" scene. Penny was doing splendidly thus far. What Sheldon had a problem with was not her performance. Rather, it was the behavior of one of her co-stars. He found that, for reasons he could not satisfactorily explain (an occurrence that was becoming alarmingly frequent), he did not care for the actor who was playing Freddy.

When "Professor Higgins" had introduced "Eliza" to the others, "Freddy's" 'How _do_ you do' had been accompanied by an all too leering look. And he had kissed Penny's…_Eliza's_ hand, an action which Sheldon could not remember actually appearing in the official script. To add insult to injury, his lips had lingered too long on her hand for Sheldon's comfort. He knew that Freddy's attraction to Eliza was a major plot point, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Although Sheldon normally loved this scene—in his opinion it was one of the most humorous of the production—he found he could not enjoy himself thanks to the philanderous behavior of that other actor. All he could muster was some vague sense of satisfaction when he reminded himself that, in the end, it was the professor who earned the love of the beautiful woman.

. . .

Penny went backstage at intermission to change into her ball gown for Eliza's big debut in front of the royal court. She was feeling all a flutter. Part of it was nerves—soon would come the crucial scene where Eliza would confront Higgins—but mostly she was excited because she had the chance to dance with Sheldon again.

Sheldon. She wondered what had happened during the Ascot scene. Josh, the guy who was playing Freddy, had kissed Penny's hand. She hadn't read much into the gesture. He had been flirting with her for a while now, but she had made it clear that she was not interested a few days before. She knew it was harmless. She had noticed the death glare on Sheldon's face though. If they hadn't been on stage, she was sure that Sheldon would've tried to blow up Josh's head. She let out a nervous giggle at the thought that she was making Sheldon feel just as flustered as she was.

. . .

It didn't take Sheldon long to change into his tuxedo for the upcoming Embassy Ball scene. He was glad for the respite of intermission. It certainly relieved him of the company of that would-be Don Juan. It also afforded him the opportunity of finally saying to Penny what he had been wanting to tell her all evening.

He met Penny as she came out of her dressing room. The sight of her stopped him dead in his tracks. Her hair was once more in the loose curls she had worn earlier, though this time a tiny tiara had been placed on the crown of her head. She was wearing a long white gown that was a dead replica from the Hepburn film and looked as if it had been spun of gossamer. He could do nothing but stare.

Penny looked up into his eyes and blushed deeply. Sheldon swallowed roughly, glad that he was at the very least not the only one who was feeling slightly feverish.

. . .

He looked so handsome. Penny had to admit that he really knew how to pull off a tux. She would never let him wear his awful plaid suit again, that was for sure.

Then she met his eyes. There was that look again. She felt like he could see right through her, his beautiful blue eyes were so intense. She felt herself blush furiously. She wondered what it would be like if he looked at her like that more often.

"Penny."

"Sheldon."

He seemed to be struggling to tell her something. His face was even redder than hers was and his hands were shaking.

"Sheldon, honey, what is it?"

He sighed. "Penny, I do not know why it is so difficult to say what I want to right now. It is fact. I should just be able to say it!"

"Say what, sweetie?"

His eyes were twitching again. He screwed up his face in concentration and finally blurted it out: "Penny, you're beautiful. I've never seen anyone look as lovely as you do right now. As you always look. As you always are. Also, please don't fall in love with Freddy."

Penny's jaw had dropped. She couldn't even imagine how much it had cost him to say that. She was also moved by how adorable and open he was being right now.

Smiling softly, she stood on her tiptoes, kissed the corner of his mouth, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

. . .

Sheldon was sure his heart was going to explode. He tried to tell himself that it was a physical impossibility, but he was worried nonetheless.

Unsure of what to do in such a situation, he tentatively returned Penny's embrace. She was currently resting her head against his chest and smiling contently. He patted her back a little, relaxing more in her arms.

"You're welcome, Penny," he breathed.

. . .

Penny had no idea how long they stood there like that. She just knew she never wanted to move.

The overhead lights began flickering on and off. She knew that the show was starting up again, but she wasn't ready to budge just yet.

"Penny?" Sheldon's voice sounded all rumbly and gruff with her ear pressed against his shirt front. She shivered a little.

"Penny, I've got to get on stage. Higgins has to take Eliza to the ball now."

She sighed and stepped back reluctantly.

"Break a leg, professor," she smirked and curtsied as he moved off to take his place.

Sheldon sent an awkward little wave her way before turning and strutting out onto the stage.

Penny's heart was pounding as she watched him go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Things are going to get a little rocky for our favorite pair, but fear not, all shall be well! Sheldon's going to continue with some OOC behavior, but some of his typical eccentricities are going to show up as well and botch things up a bit. I've also done some major condensing of lines here, to fit with the story arc.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best!

This chapter is dedicated to Life4DemiMeg, for the brilliant suggestion of applying the dialogue from "My Fair Lady" to what's going on between our actors!

I own nothing that appears here, save the plot!

**Chapter Four****: What's to become of me?**

Penny wasn't sure how exactly she got through the moments leading up to the Embassy Ball, but the time had finally arrived for her to dance with Sheldon again. She was so excited she could hardly breathe. She stepped into the circle of Sheldon's arms and the dance began.

Right away she knew something was off. He was saying all of his lines and he sounded fine, but Sheldon wasn't really looking at her. His eye was twitching again too.

Without being too obvious about it, Penny tried to follow his line of sight. When she finally pinpointed where he was looking, it took all of her willpower to suppress an aggravated sigh.

Sheldon was looking straight at Josh, who was doubling as the Hungarian ambassador tonight and would shortly be cutting into their dance. She felt a little freaked out when she noticed that Josh was devouring her with his eyes, completely oblivious to Sheldon's stare.

It was then that something clicked into place in Penny's head. Sheldon had been jealous earlier. She had wondered what he meant by 'Don't fall in love with Freddy.' Now that she knew, she tried to tell Sheldon with her eyes that everything was fine, no need to worry on that account. He still wasn't looking at her though.

When he handed her off to Josh, Sheldon's eyes were cold as ice and his jaw was set.

. . .

It happened in the brief moments when the crew was changing scenes. Josh pulled Penny backstage and threw himself at her, crushing her lips with his.

Penny pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Don't you touch me! We discussed this! I'm not interested, you bastard, so back off!" The look on her face was Junior Rodeo angry. Josh took his chance at life and hurried away before Penny could really slug him.

Penny had to hurry off too to take her place for the next scene. She never noticed Sheldon, who had come to be near her and who had stormed away, hurt and embarrassed, when he had seen Penny and Josh kissing.

. . .

The warm feeling in Sheldon's chest had turned to ice. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Penny kissing someone else. She wasn't his property (even Sheldon knew that would be crossing a major line), and it wasn't like they had established a romantic paradigm between themselves. She had every right to kiss whomever she wanted.

Perhaps he had misinterpreted her actions this evening. Penny was an affectionate person. It was within the realm of possibility that she had simply been engaging in acts of friendship with him. Yes, that must have been it. Of course she liked "Freddy." He appeared to fulfill the usual specifications that she seemed to require in a mate. Yes, it was perfectly clear now. Penny was Sheldon's friend, and nothing more.

His chest still felt hollow and cold though.

. . .

It was time for Eliza to confront Professor Higgins about her future. Penny was excited. This was a big scene. She was ready to just move on from the ugliness of the last few minutes and enjoy herself again. Sheldon came into view and she knew it was go time.

"What the devil have I done with my slippers?"

Penny threw his slippers at him like she was supposed to. She channeled the anger she was feeling at Josh into Eliza's anger.

"Here are your slippers! Take your slippers, and may you never have a day's luck with them!"

Sheldon narrowly avoided being hit by the slippers and glared at Penny. She felt confused again. Higgins wasn't supposed to be really angry, not just yet anyway. But, the look on Sheldon's face was furious.

The scene went on for a few more minutes, with the former flower girl and the professor arguing back and forth. Sheldon was still just a little too realistically angry for her liking.

When he told her to 'Sit down and be quiet!' it was forceful enough to scare her just a bit.

When he got to the bit where Higgins tells Eliza that 'she might marry,' he said it so bitterly that something finally kicked into place for Penny.

Sheldon had seen Josh kissing her.

Her stomach churned.

Sheldon was so angry because he hadn't seen her slap Josh.

He was still being jealous. Penny knew that some of his anger probably came from not understanding _why_ he was jealous, either.

She tried to communicate with him through her eyes again, but Sheldon was just too far gone. It wasn't doing any good.

When they reached the part where Eliza thinks Higgins is going to hit her and cries out, Sheldon exploded.

"It's you who've hit me! You've wounded me to the heart," he spit out. His face was red with anger. He paused and then said, confused: "You've caused me to lose my temper. That's hardly happened to me before."

Penny felt a stab of pity for him, but it didn't last very long. As their "argument" went on, she started to get mad too. Sheldon had no right to be freaking out like this! He hadn't even given her a chance to explain herself and he was acting like a kid who'd gotten his favorite toy taken away.

She let all of her anger out when it came time for Eliza to hiss "Leave your own note for Mrs. Pearce about the coffee, for it won't be done by me!"

Sheldon roared "DAMN MRS. PEARCE, DAMN THE COFFEE, AND DAMN YOU! Damn my own folly for having lavished my hard-earned knowledge and the treasure of my regard and intimacy on a heartless guttersnipe!" before storming off the stage.

As the lights went dark on the scene, the audience broke into thunderous applause. Penny was glad, because that way they couldn't hear the forlorn sob that escaped her throat.

. . .

Backstage, Sheldon was already feeling contrite. He had noticed that Penny had perceived his anger and responded accordingly, but he had done nothing to restrain himself. He had not even waited to give Penny a chance to explain before unleashing his irrational anger.

When she strode furiously up to him, he was not surprised.

"Sheldon, what the hell was that!"

Although he certainly felt very ashamed of his behavior, he also had no idea how to atone or apologize. He opted to just stay quiet.

Penny huffed angrily.

"Fine! I'll talk! I'm guessing you saw the stunt Josh pulled. I'm also guessing that you didn't see me smack the daylights out of him!"

"No, no I didn't," he muttered, eyes locked to the floor. He didn't like whatever he was feeling right now. It was like he had eaten undercooked food and was now suffering the gastrointestinal consequences.

Penny plunged on.

"Next time, why don't you check your facts before you go all Sheldon and clam up on me!"

He spoke up before he was even really sure what he was doing.

"Penny, when I saw him kiss you it felt like the floor dropped out from under me! I can't adequately explain myself, but I don't like him! And I don't like that I can't explain it!"

He was breathing hard, his eyes wide with fear.

. . .

It was Penny's turn to feel sorry. She shouldn't have flipped out on him earlier, and she knew it. Sheldon wasn't good with emotions, and she should have shown a little more respect for that. She sighed heavily, remembering the heartbroken look on his face at the end of the last scene.

"Sheldon, I'm…"

The music for the opening of the next scene started up, cutting her off. She had to go, and now, or she would throw off the entire thing. She shot Sheldon an apologetic look before running off, leaving him looking lost and flustered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, my friends, we are nearing the end. I think I'll only have one more chapter after this, but there will be that sequel I promised you! The italics in this chapter all represent thought (just thought I'd be totally clear about that ^^). Also, the dialogue from "My Fair Lady" has been condensed for my fluffy purposes again.

Many, many, many thanks to everyone for their lovely and supportive reviews! I try to reply to each one, because they truly do mean a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing that is Big Bang Theory or My Fair Lady, not even Professor Higgins.

**Chapter Five****: You Can Go To Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire!**

Penny took her place on stage, feeling frustrated over not being able to apologize to Sheldon. She wouldn't even be able to see him until the next scene. She let her eyes shift over to the wings on the side of the stage, hoping he would take his usual place there to watch her sing. No such luck this time. She had to fight against letting out a frustrated grumble when she realized that, for now, she was stuck with Josh.

Josh approached her and began to sing timidly. It was a good thing that this was in keeping with Freddy's character. Penny smirked. The audience would think Josh was doing a good job, but she knew he was just afraid of being hog-tied and castrated.

That was when it hit her.

_Josh_, she thought. Sheldon had been jealous when he had seen Josh kissing her. Penny's eyes got huge. _Oh my God! Sheldon's actually attracted to me!_

She could've done a little dance, but she checked herself. Right now, she had to sing "Show Me."

As she started to sing with renewed pep, she thought of how Sheldon didn't seem to really get what was happening tonight. He was all talk and confusion. Penny decided that she'd just have to give him a push for the next couple of scenes. He had gotten his foot into the door, and it was up to her to push him through it!

She belted out the end, feeling pretty confident in her plan: "Never do I ever want to hear another word. There isn't one I haven't heard. Here we are together in what ought to be a dream. Say one more word and I'll scream! Haven't your arms hungered for mine? Please don't 'expline,' show me! Show me! Don't wait until wrinkles and lines pop out all over my brow! Show me now!"

. . .

Sheldon wasn't watching in the wings, but he was listening. About halfway through the song, he heard a strange new tone enter into Penny's voice.

His brow furrowed in curiosity. It wasn't bad, whatever it was, but he couldn't quite understand exactly what it was that he was hearing. He shook his head. Perhaps Penny was still angry with him.

He wondered what she had been going to say before she had run off. Sheldon supposed it didn't really matter anymore anyway. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that he had botched something between himself and his pretty neighbor. He had no idea what that was though.

Sheldon rubbed his face in frustration, which was yet another thing that he didn't normally do. He didn't want to ruin things with Penny. He enjoyed their sparring and he enjoyed her company, oddly enough. And now she was really angry with him because he had crossed a line. Again. He sighed defeatedly. He would have to face Penny in a few moments. His heart palpitations began again in earnest.

. . .

Penny's heart skipped a beat when Sheldon stepped out onstage. Higgins had come to find Eliza. Sheldon still looked kind of lost, but he said his lines effortlessly. Penny plunged on into the scene with relief and determination. Time to see if she could kick-start the beautiful mind of Sheldon Cooper.

. . .

Sheldon's palms were sweating as he and Penny acted out what was perhaps the most important scene of the entire production. Penny seemed to be feeling the effects of the pressure on them as well. Her face was flushed and she seemed to be trying to tell him something. It had something to do with Higgins and Eliza fighting about Freddy, and there was an odd gleam in her eye…

Then it happened. Penny was talking of "getting a little of her own back," and it made something click into place.

_Oh dear God, I'm attracted to Penny!_ he thought. So _that_ explained his strange behavior of late! But then there was that gleam in Penny's eye… Something else shifted and he could have smacked himself for being so obtuse: _The little hellcat knows how I feel! And she's toying with me, trying to get a reaction! Well, _Sheldon thought, _this is certainly an interesting development._

It was his turn to speak now, and he made sure to let nothing show on his face. Penny must not know that he knew. Sheldon finally saw a way to atone for his thoughtless and clueless behavior. Penny must suspect nothing until the moment came.

. . .

"Have you had enough and will you be reasonable or do you want any more?" Sheldon's face was still too calm. Penny could tell that he wasn't getting it.

Feeling a little frustrated over his total lack of emotional insight, Penny snapped "You want me back to pick up your slippers and put up with your tempers and fetch and carry for you!" If Sheldon wasn't getting the picture, all she could do was keep playing the scene out. Keep playing, and hope.

"I didn't say I wanted you back at all. If you come back you'll be treated as you always have. I can't change my nature or my manners."

_Oh. Well, fine then!_ She huffed angrily.

"I can get along without you! Don't you think I can't!"

"I know you can. I told you, you could. You've never wondered, I suppose, whether… whether I could get along without you? I shall miss you, Eliza. I've learned something from your idiotic notions. I confess that humbly and gratefully."

Penny thought she saw a little spark in Sheldon's eye. No doubt he was enjoying playing the smug little bastard.

"Well, you have my voice on your gramophone. When you feel lonely without me you can turn it on," she quipped. "It has no feelings to hurt," she finished, softly.

She looked into Sheldon's eyes. They were blazing. Never taking his gaze from hers, he murmured "Well, I can't turn your soul on."

Penny's heart melted. It must have shown some on her face, because Sheldon smirked a little. Penny was instantly angry. How dare he play with her like that!

"You are a devil! You can twist the heart in a girl just as easily as some can twist her arms to hurt her. What am I to come back for?"

Penny noticed an odd flicker of something cross his expression, but then Sheldon's face was calm and closed off again. She was locked out.

"For the fun of it. That's why I took you on," he said casually.

Penny felt like a failure for some reason. What if Sheldon never realized what was happening between them? What if they really did turn out like Henry and Eliza, always feeling something more for each other but never really being able to say it before the curtain came down?

She didn't even get much of a reaction when "Eliza" once more played the Freddy card.

"Higgins" scoffed. "In short, you want me to be as infatuated about you as he is, is that it?"

_Yes, please!_ She thought, but stuck to the shreds of her plan and made sure she said what she needed to in a carefree voice. "No, I don't. I want a little kindness. I know I'm a common, ignorant girl, and you're a book-learned gentleman, but I'm not dirt under your feet," she blushed under the intensity of Sheldon's gaze. "What I done…what I _did_ was not for the taxis and the dresses, but because we were pleasant together and I come to…_came_ to care for you. Not to want you to make love to me," here, they both blushed, "and not forgetting the difference between us, but…more friendly-like," she finished lamely.

Sheldon's face went blank again. He paused a moment, then said "Well, of course. That's how I feel," as if she had just said the most obvious thing in the world and like she hadn't felt his heart pounding in time with hers when he had held her in his arms earlier. If they hadn't been on stage, Penny would've tried to make his head explode.

. . .

Sheldon felt a victorious thrill when he saw the furious look on Penny's face. As they continued on into their banter and Penny self-righteously launched into "Without You," he thought: _Sheldon Cooper, for the win!_

He watched Penny, feeling delighted as "Eliza" attempted to knock "Higgins" down a peg or two.

"What a fool I was! What a dominated fool, to think you were the earth and sky! What a fool I was! What an addle-pated fool! What a mutton headed dolt was I! No, my reverberating friend, you are not the beginning and the end."

"You impudent hussy!" he crowed. "There's not an idea in your head or a word in your mouth that I haven't put there."

Penny put her hands on her hips. "There'll be spring every year without you. England still will be here without you. There'll be fruit on the tree and a shore by the sea. There'll be crumpets and tea without you. Art and music will thrive without you. Somehow Keats will survive without you. And there still will be rain on that plain down in Spain. Even _that_ will remain without you. I can do without you!" She leaned over the chair he was sitting in and glared menacingly. "You, dear friend, who talk so well, you can go to Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire!" she sprang up again angrily. "They can still rule the land without you. Windsor Castle will stand without you. And without much ado, we can all muddle through without you!"

"You brazen hussy!" he cried in admiration. Penny began circling him, much like a shark does before attacking its prey. Sheldon felt that this was even more enjoyable than their usual back and forth.

"Without your pulling it the tide comes in. Without your twirling it the earth can spin. Without your pushing them the clouds roll by. If they can do without you ducky, so can I!" She whirled on him, looking triumphant. "I shall not feel alone without you. I can stand on my own without you. So go back in your shell, I can do bloody well…"

Sheldon sprang up from his seat, feeling euphoric. "By George! I really did it! I did it! I did it! I said I'd make a woman and indeed I did. I knew that I could do it. I knew it, I knew it. I said I'd make a woman and succeed I did. Eliza," _Penny,_ he thought, "you're magnificent!"

Looking more incensed than ever, Penny snapped "Goodbye Professor Higgins. You shall not be seeing me again," before storming off the stage to loud cheers and enthusiastic applause.

Sheldon smirked. _Bazinga!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a heads up: this is not the last chapter! I'll be posting an epilogue, which will deliver a bit more fluff and also set up the sequel. Sheldon is going to be OOC here, but I think it's Penny's influence on him. Again, all italics here are their thoughts.

Many thanks to everyone for their reviews and support! You make my day!

Today is my birthday and, since I am not doing anything until later, I decided I'd indulge in some of my favorite things: writing, Penny and Sheldon, and "My Fair Lady," none of which are mine! ;)

**Chapter Six****: Accustomed to Her Face**

Penny was furious with him. How dare he play tug-of-war with her feelings? One second, he's all romantic and sexy, going "I can't turn your soul on," and the next, he's all closed off, wanting to be friends!

She growled in frustration when she realized that that was exactly what Professor Higgins was supposed to do. Still, there had been that fleeting glint in his eye…

Penny froze.

_Holy crap on a cracker._

Sheldon _had_ caught on! He must've seen that Penny was pushing him! She slapped her forehead, feeling like a dummy.

_And that smug, smart bastard decided to push back._

She laughed a little to herself. She was going to have her hands full with Sheldon, that was for sure. Feeling much happier after her realization, she took up Sheldon's former spot off to the side of the stage so she could watch him sing the final number.

. . .

After his initial sense of triumph over outplaying Penny in her little game, Sheldon felt a little flutter of nerves.

_What if she doesn't watch me sing now? How am I to let her know of my feelings?_

Sheldon blinked.

_Oh dear God. __**Feelings**__._

He began to sing.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn! I've grown accustomed to her face," he looked to the side of the stage, hoping she would be there.

The warm feeling in Sheldon's chest spread all the way down to his toes when he saw her there, smiling at him. He went on, smiling his gentle smile at her. He would sing this to her, for her, and the audience would be none the wiser, only thinking that Professor Higgins was looking off into space, musing.

"She almost makes the day begin. I've grown accustomed to the tune that she whistles night and noon," he sent a small glare Penny's way, who giggled, clearly remembering his "no whistling" rule. Sheldon smirked.

"Her smiles, her frowns, her ups, her downs are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in," he paused thoughtfully. "I was serenely independent and content before we met. Surely I could always be that way again. And yet, I've grown accustomed to her looks, accustomed to her voice, accustomed to her face."

He sent an admonishing look Penny's way. "Marry Freddy," he spat out. "What an infantile idea! What a heartless, wicked, brainless thing to do. But she'll regret it. She'll regret it."

Penny was clearly flushed.

_We must both be thinking of that absurd, unwelcome kiss the stupid blackguard forced on her._

Sheldon remembered how that had made him feel earlier and how she had subsequently toyed with him and decided that he wanted just a little bit more of his own back.

He shot an ambiguous look in Penny's direction.

_Just one more bazinga, my Eliza._

"I can see her now, Mrs. Freddy Eysnford-Hill! In a wretched little flat above a store, I can see her now, not a penny in the till, and a bill collector beating at the door. She'll try to teach the things I taught her and end up selling flowers instead, begging for her bread and water, while her husband has his breakfast in bed."

He put his hands behind his back and began to pace, caught up in the moment.

"In a year or so when she's prematurely gray, and the blossom in her cheek has turned to chalk, she'll come home and, lo, he'll have upped and run away with a social-climbing heiress from New York. Poor Eliza. How simply frightful! How humiliating!" he stopped and faced the audience, who laughed when he threw up his hands and cried "How delightful!"

Sheldon took up his rant again. "How poignant it will be on that inevitable night, when she hammers on my door in tears and rags, miserable and lonely, repentant and contrite. Will I take her in or hurl her to the wolves? Give her kindness or the treatment she deserves? Will I take her back or throw the baggage out?"

He stopped again and went on more softly. "Well, I'm a most forgiving man, the sort who never could, ever would, take a position and staunchly never budge; a most forgiving man."

He looked toward Penny again and got in one last barb.

"But I shall never take her back, if she were crawling on her knees. Let her promise to atone, let her shiver, let her moan. I'll slam the door and let the hellcat freeze!"

He stopped short when he saw the confused look on Penny's face. His shoulders slumped. Suddenly, getting some of his own back seemed rather pointless.

He barely breathed out his next line.

"Marry Freddy."

Sheldon paused. He thought of what his life would be like if Penny were not around.

_For one thing, it would be much more peaceful._

He looked into her wide, hopeful eyes and knew exactly what things would _really_ be like without her.

_Peaceful, but empty._

He shook his head, feeling a great sense of awe and respect for the woman before him. She was not a college graduate. She was not even particularly learned. She knew next to nothing about science or comic books. Her home was a swirling vortex of entropy. She invaded his personal space. She _touched his food_…

But she was the most important, precious person in his world.

_Well, other than Mee-Maw, anyway._

She kept him on his toes with their sparring. She made him laugh. She took him for exactly who and what he was, no questions asked. She was beautiful, inside and out.

_And she seems to care for me as I do her._

Sheldon sighed wearily under the weight of this immense realization. Penny was a pistol. He was going to have his hands full. He finished his song, feeling humbled by the power of this woman who had evoked such changes within him.

"But I'm so used to hear her say 'Good morning' everyday. Her joys, her woes, her highs, her lows, are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in. I'm very grateful she's a woman, and so easy to forget, rather like a habit one can always break. And yet I've grown accustomed to the trace of something in the air, accustomed to her face."

He saw Penny brush a tear from her cheek as she left to take her place for Eliza's homecoming.

Sheldon gulped nervously.

_Perhaps I've crossed another line?_

. . .

Penny could see the wheels turning in Sheldon's head as he sang.

_What is he thinking?_ She mused.

When he shot her a weird, vague look, she didn't know what to make of it.

Then he had started the Professor's rant. Penny watched him, feeling more and more confused.

_I hope he's still not mad._

He kept getting angrier and angrier as he sang, and when he whipped around to look at her again her heart stopped.

_I must've really hurt him._

She started to feel like a total heel, but then she noticed Sheldon's face change. Now he looked confused.

He stood there for a moment, just looking at her.

"Marry Freddy," he breathed. Penny had never seen him look so sad, and then puzzled, and then…

She blushed.

There was that look of his again.

Sheldon's eyes were blazing, like he was looking into her soul again.

_How does he do that?_ She wondered.

No one had ever looked at her like that. Like she was more than just a pretty face. Like she was someone to be cherished. Like she really mattered in some deeply important way. Like…like they really and truly _loved_ her.

She felt a deep sense of honor at the thought that he cared for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as Sheldon sang his final notes.

The music flared up and she moved to take her place, wiping her tears and feeling deliriously happy.

. . .

Sheldon felt very odd in those final moments before Penny showed up. He fumbled with the gramophone that the Professor was supposed to play Eliza's voice on, wondering how he could atone for making Penny cry.

Then she came on stage and Sheldon's worries vanished. She was radiant and beaming, looking just like the Penny he had come to care for so much.

"I've come for lessons, I 'ave. I washed my face and 'ands before I come, I did," she said softly, smiling at him beatifically.

Sheldon's heart soared.

"Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?"

They smiled hugely as the lights came down, the curtain closed, and the audience erupted into cheers and applause.

Penny flew to him, embraced him, and then raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

Sheldon, surprising them both, turned his face, took her hand, and placed a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Penny was looking at him with blazing eyes.

"Penny, you were magnificent."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took a few days! I was really busy at work and then yesterday I went to New York City to see the Tim Burton exhibition at The Museum of Modern Art. Again, italics represent thought here. Anyway, here's the woefully short epilogue! The sequel is on its way!

Many, many, MANY thanks to everyone for their reviews and lovely support. Your kindness never fails to put a smile on this girl's face!

**Epilogue**

The entire cast took the stage to take their bows. They created a space in the middle and Sheldon and Penny came out hand in hand.

Everyone in the audience jumped up and stood clapping madly for them. Sheldon nodded briefly in acknowledgment of their praise, and then released Penny's hand and fell a step behind her, allowing her to take the spotlight.

He too began to clap, smiling at her. He had never felt so proud of anyone before. Penny had absolutely shined as Eliza. He had no doubt that her performance tonight was only the beginning. Many more opportunities would be coming her way.

Penny snuck a glance back at him and smiled. Sheldon felt yet another burst of warmth in his chest. He decided then and there that he liked that particular feeling. It was extremely foreign, but not unwelcome, much like the lovely woman beaming at him at that moment.

_The lovely woman who against all odds seems to return my ardor,_ he thought, feeling inexplicably and utterly content.

. . .

Penny stepped forward and faced the crowd, awe struck.

_I've never gotten a standing ovation before._

She felt really proud, but humble at the same time. She knew that without Sheldon, tonight wouldn't have been quite the same.

Her other favorite boys were there too. Leonard, Howard, and Raj approached the stage carrying a huge bouquet of roses. She leaned down and took it, beaming at them and giving them thanks. They really were so great to her. Even Howard.

She looked back over her shoulder at Sheldon and smiled. He was clapping enthusiastically for her and smiling gently. Penny felt more pride in that moment than she ever had in her entire life. Against all odds, she had fallen for Sheldon and he returned her feelings. The "beautiful mind genius guy" only had eyes for her, the aspiring actress/waitress from across the hall. He never smiled like that at anyone else either.

_I could get used to this,_ she thought, eyes welling up with tears of joy.

. . .

Sheldon was waiting for Penny outside her dressing room. She emerged in the simple dress from earlier, looking exhausted but pleased.

"Hey Moon Pie."

He found that he couldn't be annoyed with her just then, so he simply replied "Hello Penny."

She stood on tiptoe and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Sheldon felt an electric thrill run through him at the contact.

Before he could react or reciprocate, Penny had pulled back and was blinking up at him mistily.

"Sheldon, thank you so much for everything tonight. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you've done for me sweetie," she said, sounding very much as if she was about to cry again.

Feeling slightly scared of having to somehow comfort a crying Penny, Sheldon patted her shoulder and said "There there. You needn't worry Penny, because I've come up with a suitable solution. I am going to ask a favor of you." He took her arm and put it through his, talking as they exited the theater.

"You see, my Mee Maw will be celebrating her seventieth birthday next month. She is throwing a huge party in honor of the occasion and it is my intention to dance with her on her big night, as my grandfather and father would have if they were still alive."

"Ok sweetie, but how can I help?"

"As we were dancing earlier this evening, I realized that my own skills in that area are woefully inadequate whereas yours are vastly superior."

"I took ballroom lessons for eight years," she said smugly.

"Excellent," he paused and looked down into her face a little shyly. "Penny, I want to do right by Mee Maw. Would you teach me how to dance?"

. . .

The look on his face was so cute and hopeful that Penny's heart melted.

"Oh honey, of course I will! It's the least I can do!"

He nodded and murmured "Thank you," looking very pleased.

Penny was just excited that they were going to be doing a lot more dancing together.

. . .

The boys were waiting for them outside. When they saw Sheldon and Penny, they burst into another round of applause.

Penny hugged all three of them and kissed them each on the cheek. Howard didn't even say anything lecherous, much to her surprise.

She was even more surprised when they all hugged Sheldon. He looked a little weirded out, but hugged them back anyway.

The best part of the evening came when Sheldon took her hand in his as they all walked to Leonard's car. She thought for sure that Howard's jaw was going to hit the floor, it fell so hard.

. . .

The car ride home was quiet. Sheldon opted to sit with Penny and Raj in the back. He made some excuse about not wanting to see his life flash before his eyes because of Leonard's haphazard late-night driving, but truthfully he felt loathe to leave Penny's side for even a moment.

. . .

They dropped Raj and Howard off and Penny snuggled up against Sheldon's side for the rest of the ride home. She didn't say anything. She just relished the warmth of having him at her side.

. . .

They walked up the stairs in companionable silence. When they reached the fourth floor, Leonard gave Penny another hug, congratulated her, and then went inside, leaving her and Sheldon alone in the hall.

Sheldon shuffled from foot to foot and Penny looked down at the floor, flushing a pretty shade of pink.

Finally, she looked up at him. "Thanks again for being my Professor Higgins tonight, Sheldon. You just name the time when you want to start your dance lessons. I promise I'll do my best," she gushed.

Sheldon cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, suddenly feeling very nervous. She now had her back against her door and he loomed over her. He was struck suddenly by how tiny and delicate she really was. He felt strangely protective of her.

He brushed a stray tendril from her cheek with a trembling hand and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned down and his lips hovered over hers for just a moment. His and Penny's breathing had quickened, and he could feel her breath mingling with his. He closed the distance and brushed her lips gently with his own. The electric feeling from before returned, stronger this time. Penny made a small mewling sound at the back of her throat as she began kissing him back. Sheldon increased the pressure of his mouth against hers before breaking the kiss.

Penny shivered a little as he whispered against her lips.

"I thought we'd begin tomorrow."

THE END (for now!)


End file.
